List of Buck Rogers XXVC items
Buck Rogers XXVC (sometimes written as Buck Rogers in the 25th Century) is a game setting created by TSR, Inc. in the late 1980s. Products based on this setting include novels, graphic novels, a role-playing game (RPG), board game, and video games. The setting was active from 1988 until 1995. History Anthony Rogers was a fictional character that originated in two short stories by Philip Nowlan, "Armageddeon, 2419 A.D." and "The Airlords of Han" published in Amazing Stories Magazine August 1928 and March 1929 respectively. The character was renamed Buck Rogers and reinvented as comic strip, making its first newspaper appearance January 7, 1929 (Buck was the name of the Dille Family's dog). The idea for the comic strip originated with John Flint Dille, the President of the National Newspaper Syndicate of America who convinced a somewhat reluctant Nowlan to undertake the strip. As an inducement to Nowlan, who doubted his ability with the comic strip medium, Dille suggested that Nowlan take the first episode from 'Armageddon 2419, A.D. and change the hero's name from Anthony Rogers to Buck Rogers. Dille then enlisted Dick Calkins, an editorial cartoonist to illustrate and co-write the stories. Ownership of Buck Rogers and other works are now owned exclusively by the Dille Family Trust, as successor to National Newspaper Syndicate of America. In the 1980s, John Dille's granddaughter, Lorraine Williams, was the president of TSR. In that decade, business for TSR was booming, mainly as a result of their popular RPG, Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. Lorraine Williams decided to published a Buck Rogers XXVC game setting, which came out in 1990 and was based on the Advanced Dungeons and Dragons Second Edition rules, but there are some small differences. It was a new incarnation of the Buck Rogers world created by Williams' brother, Flint Dille. Its universe was limited to the solar system, because the Buck Rogers Credo, which established creative guidelines from the strip's beginning required that Buck Rogers' realism was to be based on the scientifically possible and probable—science fact and fiction not science fantasy. As as result, the TSR XXVC storyline revolved heavily around interplanetary travel and terraforming. A few dozen expansion modules were published, as well as a line of novels and graphic novels. The company TSR owned Advanced Dungeons and Dragons at the time and had worked with SSI on a computerized version of the rules. SSI developed their "Gold Box" game engine for Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, so it was natural for them to use the engine for the XXVC rules. Setting History The setting of XXVC is a possible future of the real universe that we live in. In the year 1999, the Soviet Union and the United States are involved on the "Last Gasp War." This is the world's first nuclear war. This war causes many governments of Earth to abandon conventional warfare and embrace large alliances. Three of these alliances that grow to be superpowers are the Russo-American Mercantile ("RAM"), the Indo-Asian Consortium ("IAC"), and the Euro-Bloc Faction ("EBF"). In the latter half of the 21st century, these three alliances jointly form the System States Alliance for the purposes of exploring and colonizing the solar system. Slowly, the SSA begins to terraform the inner planets. Mars is colonized by RAM, Luna is colonized by EBF, and Venus is controlled by IAC. The main method of interplanetary travel from this time onward is the rocket ship. These vessels use fusion reactions to power the ship throughout its entire voyage. Rocket ships usually can range from 5 to 500 tons. In the year 2275, RAM revolts against Earth and gains independence. Furthermore, because of Earth's dependence on the other planets for resources, RAM begins to dominate Earth. In 2310, refugees from Earth begin to colonize Mercury. In the next century, the asteroid belt and Jupiter begin to be settled. In the first half of the 25th century, certain Terrans (inhabitants of Earth) form the New Earth Organization ("NEO"). This society plans to rebel against the rule of RAM and restore Earth to its former glory. After the revival of Buck Rogers, NEO is strengthened by alliances with other governments and space pirates. NEO is able to repel the occupation by RAM and fend off the ensuing large-scale attack by RAM. Most of the XXVC material takes place in the time from 2430 until 2460. Buck Rogers Like all other versions of the Buck Rogers universe, one central story is that of Anthony "Buck" Rogers. In this case, Buck is the pilot of an experimental spacecraft for the American government in 1999. Buck is sent into space to destroy "MasterLink" - a heavily defended satellite that acts as the hub of the Soviet war machine. The MasterLink satellite is primarily controlled by an eponymous artificial intelligence, but as an experimental system, it is supplemented by a Soviet cosmonaut named Karkov - who coincidentally murdered Rogers' parents years before while they were flying in a commercial jet the Soviet Union declared a spy craft. The battle ends badly for both combatants; the Masterlink satellite is neutralized (but not destroyed), and Karkov dies from space exposure. Masterlink integrates Karkov's mind into its program before he dies. Rogers survives the battle, but his own ship has taken too much damage to make atmospheric reentry. Instead, he utilizes an experimental cryogenic system to await recovery. However, the "Last Gasp War" begins before a rescue can be attempted, and his preserved form is left drifting in space for the next five centuries. In the year 2456, Rogers's spacecraft is discovered, and a number of factions race to recover it for various unrelated reasons. He is ultimately recovered by a civilian researcher who brings him out of cryogenic stasis, resurrecting the 20th century hero. Rogers, upon discovering what Earth has suffered in his absence, joins NEO, a resistance movement fighting to liberate Earth from its absentee landlord, RAM. His expertise, dedication and symbolic value ultimately prove to be the key to NEO's defeat of RAM. Planets and other bodies *Mercury was colonized by refugees from Earth after the revolt of RAM. There are three main groups of people on Mercury. The "Sun Kings" build giant mariposas to harvest light from the Sun. They then resell this energy to other planets and deliver the energy by radio frequency beams. Miners occupy underground warrens where they excavate metals from the planet. Others occupy "track cities," large vehicles that travel the surface of the planet and stay precisely on the terminator to keep the temperature bearable. *Venus was settled early on by the IAC and is partially terraformed. There are a few factions of Venusians on the planet. For a major portion of its history, Venus has a peace treaty with Mars. This was a major reason that RAM was able to conquer Earth. *Earth is populated by the Terrans, or natives of Earth. The condition of Earth is very bad compared to the other inner planets. Due to centuries of exploitation by RAM, many natural resources are spent, cities are demolished (whatever 'cities' are left-New York, Los Angeles-are large multilevel complexes called 'orgs'), and hopes are crushed. In orbit around Earth are many satellites, especially at the Lagrange points of Luna's orbit; these L-5 colonies are teeming slums. *Luna, or Earth's moon, was settled by the EBF. They deal extensively with interplanetary banking and trade. The Lunarians are staunchly neutral. They defend this position with large mass drivers mounted on the surface of the moon. *Mars was settled by RAM as the first colonization of another planet by humans. Mars is a center of trade and industry for the entire solar system. RAM has such tight control over the workings of the planet that the names "RAM" and "Mars" are used almost interchangeably. RAM wields power throughout the whole solar system, as demonstrated by their financial investments, military presence, and political clout on almost all the other planets and bodies. *The Asteroid Belt is a loosely-organized collection of settlements, mainly occupied by hard tough beings known as "Belters." The belt contains space ports and cities that deal in mining, trade, and certain illegal business. The asteroid belt is the home of the Black Brotherhood. *Jupiter is the farthest major settlement in the solar system. Since it is a gas giant, it is unable to be terraformed by existing methods. The large number of Jovian moons make it a good site for industry, crime, and secret bases of all sorts. *Pluto and Charon are uninhabited in the conventional sense. Existing there, however, is a colony of nanotechnical organisms evolved from an early Earth-based experiment. These organisms eventually invade the inner planets but are stopped through cooperation of the normally-opposed forces of the inner planets. Organizations *The Russo-American Mercantile, or "RAM", occupies Mars, and is the largest superpower in the solar system. In the 25th century, RAM is headed by Simund Holzerhein, a very wealthy Martian who was rich enough to afford the process of downloading his consciousness into a computer, turning him into a "digital personality." From within the central computers of RAM, Holzerhein can rule with the benefits of the information around him. Those within RAM are either born into a high position or have worked up form the bottom to no higher than middle management. Though most RAM employees consider themselves to be good, much of the solar system considers the organization to be corrupt and evil. *The New Earth Organization, or "NEO", seeks to rebuild Earth and return order and prosperity to it. Until it was conquered by RAM, Earth was the dominant planet in the solar system. It is this former glory that drives NEO. Most NEO members use nicknames recalling the former glory of Earth, such as Beowulf or Washington. NEO uses as its headquarters a secret base, Salvation III Station. Salvation is hidden inside a junkyard satellite in a Lagrange point in orbit around Earth. Some notable members of NEO are Buck Rogers, Beowulf (the leader of NEO), Wilma Deering, and Carlton Turabian (who runs Salvation Station). *The Black Brotherhood is a band of space pirates that raids vessels throughout the solar system. They call the asteroid belt their home. During the 25th century, Black Barney is the Brotherhood's leader. Novels ''Arrival'' *''Arrival'' Flint Dille, Abigail Irvine, Melinda Seabrooke M.S. Murdock, Jerry Oltion, Ulrike O'Reilly & Robert Sheckley; Mar 1989; ISBN 0-88038-582-0) The Martian Wars Trilogy **''Rebellion 2456'' (M.S. Murdock, May 1989, ISBN 0-88038-728-9) **''Hammer of Mars'' (M.S. Murdock, Aug 1989, ISBN 0-88038-751-3) **''Armageddon off Vesta'' (M.S. Murdock, Oct 1989, ISBN 0-88038-761-0) The Inner Planets Trilogy **''First Power Play'' (John Miller, Aug 1990, ISBN 0-88038-840-4) **''Prime Squared'' (M.S. Murdock, Oct 1990, ISBN 0-88038-863-3) **''Matrix Cubed'' (Britton Bloom, May 1991, ISBN 0-88038-885-4) The Invaders of Charon Trilogy **''The Genesis Web'' (C.M. Brennan, May 1992, ISBN 1-56076-093-1) **''Nomads of the Sky'' (William H. Keith Jr., Oct 1992, ISBN 1-56076-098-2) **''Warlords of Jupiter'' (William H. Keith Jr., Feb 1993, ISBN 1-56076-576-3) TSR Inc. also published the novel Buck Rogers: A Life in the Future by Martin Caidin (Jun 1995, ISBN 0-78690-144-6), however this book is not connected to the XXVC universe. TSR Comic Modules (Comic Books w/ Games) No. 1 BUCK ROGERS – “RUDE AWAKENING, Part 1” (TSR) by Flint Dille & Buzz Dixon. Illus. by Paul Smith & Frank Cirocco. **''Rocketing into a Twenty Fifth Century world of genetically engineered warriors, vicious space pirates and greedy corporate overlords comes Buck Rogers – the last hope of a dying Earth. **''“THE GAUNTLET” boardgame created by award winning game designer Tom Wham with bonus full-color game pieces bound right in. **''An 11 page preview of the soon to be released BUCK ROGERS XXVc role playing game designed by Mike Pondsmith. No. 2 BUCK ROGERS – “RUDE AWAKENING, Part 2” (TSR) by Flint Dille and Buzz Dixon. Illustrated by Frank Cirocco. **''With a trillion dollar bounty on his head, everyone wants Buck Rogers. You would think he’d be safe on a place called the Pleasure Planetoid but then you’ve obviously never met Princess Ardala. **''BLACK BARNEY CHAPTER ONE – Black Barney in a wild outerspace prison break like you’ve never seen before. But will their first mission also be the last? **''The “BATTLE FOR THE SPRAWLS” board game. Relive the Martian Wars trilogy in this game for two players. No. 3 BUCK ROGERS – “RUDE AWAKENING, Part 3” (TSR) by Flint Dille and Buzz Dixon. Illustrated by Frank Cirocco. **''Buck Rogers fights a nasty legion of interplanetary desperados to save Earth from becoming an orbiting ashtray. **''BLACK BARNEY CHAPTER TWO – Space pirate Black Barney is about to degenerate into bio-waste unless he finds some answers from fellow space rogue, Yorder. By Buzz Dixon, Kevin Altieri & Tom Mandrake. **''In the game “CRATERS OF THARSIS”, two players have the opportunity to blow each other to protons on the surface of Mars. No. 4 “BLACK BARNEY – “His Search For The Meaning of Life & Happiness” (TSR) by Buzz Dixon & Kevin Altieri. Illustrated by Frank Cirocco. **''Time is running out for Black Barney. When he learns there is a genetic time bomb ticking away inside him, he sets out on a desperate quest to Mercury and Ardala’s infamous Pleasure Planetoid. His mission: learn the truth about his origin – and find the cure… **''Buck Rogers Collector Game Cards **''A new scenario for the “Battle for the 25th Century” boardgame. No. 5 BLACK BARNEY (TSR COMICS MODULE #5) by Buzz Dixon & Kevin Altieri. Illustrated by Frank Cirocco. No. 6 BLACK BARNEY -- “Falling in Hate Again” (TSR) by Buzz Dixon & Kevin Altieri. Illus. by Frank Cirocco. **''Black Barney crashes (quite literally) one of Ardala’s “Pleasure” parties featuring the ‘Slide Puppy’ dance. He’s quite a hit. But Barney’s on a mission to find the cure in a deadly cancerous implant that threatens the entire race… **''“DR. HUER EXPLAINS IT ALL” – For those of you who need some background into the history behind RAM’s control of the 25th Century world. Travel through the cybermatrix to find out more. **''“ATTACK IN THE ASTEROIDS” by Paul Lidberg. A stand alone board game that recreates the exciting space battle from this issue. **''A new scenario for the “Battle for the 25th Century” boardgame. No. 7 BUCK ROGERS – “The Martian Wars, Part 1 – The High Ground” (TSR) by Buzz Dixon & Chuck Wojtkiewicz. **''Martian Wars! RAM has one aim—to blast NEO from the face of the Galaxy. Does NEO have a chance in Hell? Buck Rogers, Wilma Deering, and Dr. Huer think so, but it all depends on space pirate Black Barney… **''SINS OF ARDALA - CHAPTER 1 “EMPLOYMENT HISTORY” – The Dark Secrets of Ardala’s early life unfold as we chronicle her rise from naïve young girl to princess of the pleasure planetoid. **''“CAPTURE HUBERK” – A classic siege game from Paul Lidberg where tactics are everything. **''XXVC GAME MATERIAL from Scott Haring. No. 8 BUCK ROGERS – “The Martian Wars, Part 2 – SHOCK INVADERS” (TSR) by Buzz Dixon & Chuck Wojtkiewicz. **''A devastating attack on NEO balanced by a surprising offer of assistance – the atmosphere is heavy with the scent of subterfuge and betrayal. Does NEO finally have a winning card to play against RAM or is this the end? **''SINS OF ARDALA - CHAPTER 2 “IN A PIG’S EYE” – Ardala has a plan for escape, but first she must face off against a genetically enhanced boar in the deadliest game of ‘Pig Smear’ ever imagined. **''“ESCAPE FROM HAUBERK STATION” -- In a stand alone card game by Paul Lidberg, help Wilma break away from the Hauberk space station before it explodes. No. 9 BUCK ROGERS – “The Martian Wars, Part 3 – Strange Bedfellows” (TSR) by Buzz Dixon & Chuck Wojtkiewicz. **''Neo’s leaders have scattered throughout the solar system to win allies for their cause against RAM. Venus, Luna and Mercury must solve their differences and band together to save Earth or all is lost… **''SINS OF ARDALA - CHAPTER 3 “THICKER THAN WATER” – Thrown into the pig smear chamber for helping RAM Agent Titov to escape, Ardala faces a horrible death. Will Titov return the favor or will she once again be played false in love? **''‘DANGEROUS KITCHEN’ – In this XXVC game by Rick Swan, solve the mystery of the slain Lowlander with 6 different codes & 6 different puzzles. **''“MORE NEW GENNIES FOR THE XXVC GAME” – Official statistics are given for the Ursadder and Acidicium of the Venus Lowlands. No. 10 BUCK ROGERS – “The Martian Wars, Part 4 – Pipeline” (TSR) by Buzz Dixon & Chuck Wojtkiewicz. **''“THE MARTIAN WARS – CHAPTER 4: PIPELINE” **''SINS OF ARDALA - CHAPTER 4 “OLD WOUNDS Computer Games These two games were developed and published by SSI for various platforms and are entirely unrelated to Sega's 1982 Buck Rogers video game Buck Rogers: Planet of Zoom. * Buck Rogers XXVc SF Computer RPG, Volume I: Countdown to Doomsday (Sep 1990, 16685-04135; Amiga, Commodore 64, MS-DOS, Sega Genesis.) * Buck Rogers XXVc SF Computer RPG, Volume II: Matrix Cubed (Jan 1992, 16685-04154; MS-DOS.) Board Games The Buck Rogers Battle for the XXVth century board game (TSR, Jun 1988, ISBN 0-88038-586-3) was a strategy game, designed by Jeff Grubb, similar to Axis and Allies or Risk. Players maneuvered soldiers, ships, and gennies on a board representing the solar system. During the game, the planets moved, changing the relative distances of the various planets and their moons. In the advanced game, each player's leader character, based on a personage from the setting, had a unique special ability, and the gennies could be assigned special abilities based on their home planet. TSR Role Playing Game Series Summary **''1. BUCK ROGERS BATTLE FOR THE 25TH CENTURY GAME. TSR, Inc. (1988). **''2. BUCK ROGERS XXVC THE 25TH CENTURY : science fiction role-playing game: no.3562. Includes sheets, booklets & playing pieces (1990) **''3. BUCK ROGERS IN THE 25TH CENTURY—official game adventure ; 25CA1-3563 / by Doug Niles. (1990) **''4. MARS IN THE 25TH CENTURY (Official Game Accessory)_/ By Ray Winninger, TSR, Inc. (1990) **''5. NEO IN THE 25TH CENTURY (Official Game Adventure)_/ By Troy Denning, TSR, Inc. (1990) **''6. EARTH IN THE 25TH CENTURY (Official Game Accessory)_/ By Dale "Slade" Henson, TSR, Inc. (1990) **''7. DEIMOS MANDATE (Official Game Accessory) / By Dale "Slade" Henson, TSR, Inc. (1990) **''8. SARGASSO OF SPACE (Official Game Adventure)_/ By Bruce Nesmith, TSR, Inc.(1991) **''9. CHARACTER RECORD SHEETS (Official Game Accessory), TSR, Inc. (1991) **''10. INNER WORLDS (Official Game Accessory) / By William Tracy, TSR, Inc. (1991) **''11. THE BELT (Official Game Accessory) / By William Tracy, TSR, Inc. (1991) **''12. PHASES OF THE MOON (Official Game Accessory) / By Nigel D. Findley, TSR, Inc. (1991) **''13. LUNA (Official Game Accessory) / By David Cook (Zeb Cook), TSR, Inc. (1991) **''14. MATTER OF GRAVITOL (Official Game Adventure) / TSR, Inc. (1991) **''15. NO HUMANS ALLOWED (Official Game Accessory) / By Dale "Slade" Henson ; design Dale "Slade" Henson ; editing Bill Slavicsek, additional editing Dori "The Barbarian" Watry ; project coordinator, Bruce A. Heard ; cover and interior art aContinuity Studios ; cartography Steve Beck., TSR, Inc. (1992) **''16. HARDWARE (Official Game Accessory) / Design by Dale "Slade" Henson ; editing Elizabeth Anne Tornabene ; cover & interior artwork Continuity Studios;cartography John Knecht., TSR, Inc. (1992) **''17. HIGH ADVENTURE CLIFFHANGERS (Adventure Game)., TSR, Inc. (1993) **''18. BUCK ROGERS WAR AGAINST THE HAN (Campaign Supplement for ‘High Adventure Cliffhangers’ Adventure Game)., TSR, Inc. (1993) TSR NOVEL Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1990) No. 3562 (BOXED SET) : Science Fiction Role-Playing Game. Contains Characters and Combat, The Technology Book, and The World Book. plus four large, full-color maps of various locations of interest and doubling as battle mats for conflicts, twenty-four full-color cards of spaceships and NPCs, a sheet of die-cut ship counters and markers, a fold-out referee’s screen and a set of dice. Characters and combat This 96 page book is a part of the boxed set, and sets down the rules for creating a character (complete with THAC0, AC, class special abilities and the works). It also explains ship-to-ship combat and provides rules for building one's own space ships. The Technology Book This 32 page book is a part of the boxed set and contains a listing of all the special equipment available in the boxed set. Later accessories and scenarios elaborate and expand upon the information available in this book. Lists not only the weight of the technological gadgets, but also the physical dimensions. The World Book This 64 page book is a part of the boxed set and contains an overview of the political situation as the game begins play in the year 2456 as well as a discussion of the physical locations in the Solar System - Earth, Mars, Venus, etc... Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1990) TSR XXVCA1 No. 3563 (OFFICIAL GAME ADVENTURE) / By Doug Niles This is a 64 page book in the familiar loose cover, map insert, booklet format ( as was used on nearly all of the supplemental material that came for Buck Rogers role-playing game). The inside of the cover of the product would often contain maps and stats for characters that could be used, as well as overviews of pertinent ships, gennies. The map inserts are quite large and in full color. Mars in the 25th Century (1990) TSR, Inc. - 25CR1 No. 3565 (OFFICIAL GAME ACCESSORY) / By Ray Winninger This 64 page supplement concentrates on the status of Mars. As Mars is run by RAM, much of the book concentrates on how RAM is organized, who is running RAM, as well as providing profiles of various personalities that are part of RAM. Some new items and rules are also provided—including life suspension, cyber-genetics, various types of ship sensors, creatures and statistics on RAM soldiers. Neo in the 25th Century (1990) TSR, Inc. - XXVCA2 No. 3566 (OFFICIAL GAME ADVENTURE) / By Troy Denning The Player/Characters are the subject of this MacGuffin hunt. Running around in the “Asteroid Belt” they meet a wide variety of characters. Earth in the 25th Century (1990) TSR, Inc. - XXVCR2 No. 3567 (OFFICIAL GAME ACCESSORY) / By Dale Henson This 64 page supplement expands on the various arcologies, sprawls, and other features of Earth. A few choice items of technology are added. DEIMOS MANDATE (1990) TSR, Inc. - XXVCA3 No. 3569 (OFFICIAL GAME ACCESSORY) / By Dale Henson In this 32 page scenario, the player characters are sent on a mission of mercy—to rescue a NEO sympathizer from the clutches of RAM on Mars. Deimos Mandate is a linear scenario. This scenario introduces Terran Marcus Wulfe who becomes a recurring NPC in the upcoming scenarios being released. He is a formidable warrior, always striving to catch, mutilate or straight out kill the player characters if they take a wrong turn. There are plenty of maps - though there is no map insert. It is heavy on combat. SARGASSO OF SPACE (1991) TSR, Inc. - XXVCS2 No. 3571 (OFFICIAL GAME ADVENTURE) / By Bruce Nesmith This 32-page scenario is a MacGuffin-hunt. A prototype NEO cruiser has been stolen from a shipyard by a previously unknown type of gennies and it is up to the player characters to find them. Though the Solar System is a large place, these gennies are of a unique appearance and moreover are RAM deserters, so they've made for the Belt. This adventure expands on ‘The Belt’ accessory, the Trojans (asteroids in two specific Lagrange points between Jupiter and Sol) and provides a new gennie. It introduces the concept of "bottles", custom-built space stations that provide a specific climate and terrain in a simulated environment. A MATTER OF GRAVITOL (1991) TSR, Inc. - XXVCS3 No. 3573 (OFFICIAL GAME ADVENTURE) This 32 page scenario does contain the stats of a few prominent NPCs. Carlton Turabian is perhaps the more familiar of those, and the leader of the Salvation III space station - as well as some new equipment and a lot of ship statistics. This scenario is more heavily oriented toward ship-to-ship combat than any of the previous offerings, but does contain opportunities for cross-country driving and a few fire fights as well. As the title suggests, this scenario deals with what might happen if someone managed to synthesize a form of Gravitol (a drug used to counteract the negative effects of zero gravity) that could be produced anywhere in the Solar System—not just on Venus. NO HUMANS ALLOWED (1992) TSR, Inc. - XXVCR6 No. 3574 (OFFICIAL GAME ACCESSORY) By Dale Henson editing Bill Slavicsek, additional editing Dori Watry ; project coordinator, Bruce A. Heard ; cover and interior art by Continuity Studios ; cartography Steve Beck. At 130 pages, this is the ultimate accessory for gennies and high-level Buck Rogers campaigns. The opening pages provide a simplified THAC0 chart for all gennies and careers available, as well as an expanded gennie career selection chart. Not only does this supplement provide a lot of information about various gene splicing firms, it also compiles all the information available on a wealth of gennies that were presented in earlier accessories and adventures. There are also a few adventure hooks hidden in the text. LUNA (1991) TSR, Inc. - XXVCR6 No. 3575 (OFFICIAL GAME ACCESSORY) By David ‘Zeb’ Cook This is a 64 page supplement described as the Switzerland of the Buck Rogers universe. Well-armed and not afraid to use it, Luna is the economic powerhouse of the 25th century - and this supplement details a lot of what you need to know to run a campaign on Luna. PHASES OF THE MOON (1991) TSR, Inc. - XXVC54 No. 3578 (OFFICIAL GAME ACCESSORY) By Nigel D. Findley This scenario is presented in the familiar loose cover 32 page booklet no map insert format and deals with the brainwashing of a NEO officer who announces that he wishes to defect to RAM. The player characters get involved in the case. There are a lot of NEO spies, moles, and undercover agents may be compromised if the NEO officer is allowed to defect to the RAM organization. This scenario takes place mostly on Luna, and incorporates a few of the special conditions that Lunarians must live under. THE BELT (1991) TSR, Inc. - XXVCR5 No. 3579 (OFFICIAL GAME ACCESSORY) By William Tracy A 64 page supplement, ‘The Belt’ details the asteroid belt and the various people, organizations and locales that make it worth visiting/role-playing. The Belt follows the well-established formula of giving some notes on the society of the Belters, and introducing a couple of gennies. Interestingly enough, those gennies can also be found in the Humans Allowed accessory. HARDWARE (1992) TSR, Inc. - 25CR7 No. 3582 (OFFICIAL GAME ACCESSORY) By Dale Henson editing by Elizabeth Anne Tornabene ; cover & interior artwork by Continuity Studios ;cartography John Knecht. This 64 page technology book introduces additional toys, guns and gadgets. Need stats for submarines? It's in Hardware. Need stats for a laser sight? UV sight? FIR laser rifle? Automatic Rocket Rifles? It's all in here in a treasure trove of new ship-scale weapons, new fighters, prototype drive systems, and misc. items such as ‘Venusian Lowlander Suits’. HIGH ADVENTURE CLIFFHANGERS (September 1993) TSR, Inc. Following lackluster response, TSR decided to try again with a more conventional table-top RPG, this time based on the original 1928 Philip Francis Nowlan novel Armageddon, 2419 A.D. (Ace, Aug 1978, ISBN 0-441-02939-6) and subsequent 1929 comic strip continuity, in which resurgent tribal Americans overthrow their Red Mongol conquerors. The basic game was called the High Adventure Cliffhangers Buck Rogers Adventure Game (Sep 1993, ISBN 1-56076-636-0) and was co-designed by Jeff Grubb and Steven Schend. The High Adventure Cliffhangers Buck Rogers War Against The Han Campaign Supplement (Dec 1993, ISBN 9781560766834) was designed by Steven Schend alone. Although published by TSR as a licensed Buck Rogers property, this game is unconnected with the XXVC universe. No. 3587 (ADVENTURE GAME) This High Adventure Cliffhangers box set contains: **'' 32-page Rule Book **'' 40 Experience Chips **''32-page World Book **''2 poster maps **''48 page Adventure Book **''10 six-sided dice **''Sheet of die-cut counters BUCK ROGERS WAR AGAINST THE HAN (December 1993) TSR, Inc. Campaign Supplement for ‘High Adventure Cliffhangers’ Adventure Game. (Not part of XXVC, but included as another iteration of TSR Buck Rogers) References * Rogers" **OFFICIAL WEBSITE** TM & (c) The Dille Family Trust *XXVC fansite *Zarn's Domain: Buck Rogers XXVc THE COLLECTED WORKS OF BUCK ROGERS IN THE 25TH CENTURY / editor, Robert C. Dille ; introd. by Ray Bradbury.288 pages, A & W Publishers (1977). Reprint of 1969 coffee table book with 60 new pages Category:Solar System in fiction Category:Science fiction role-playing games Category:TSR, Inc. games Category:Science fiction board games Category:Buck Rogers Category:Role-playing games based on comics